Teddy Bear Surprise
by J.Alberghini
Summary: HYxRP. Relena's watching Card Captor Sakura. Does what they say have anything to do with Heero's gift?


Disclaimer: Gundam Wing doesn't belong to me

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing doesn't belong to me. Neither does Card Captor Sakura. They have nothing to do with eachother or me. But it would be interesting though. I can dream, can't I?

Teddy Bear Surprise

Relena opened the door of her bathroom and stepped outside into her bedroom. It was ten o'clock on a Friday night, but she was already dressed in a pink flannel nightgown. She opened her window and leaned out to look at the bright city lights in the distance. She could just make out the neon sign of a club shining brightly. Relena sighed. She could imagine all the people there, having fun with their Friday night dates. She wished she could be there too. But she had no date. And the only guy she would even consider of being that date was even farther out of her reach. 

She moved away from the window towards the television. She opened the cabinet under it, took out a video and popped it into the VCR. She didn't intend on going to sleep just yet. Relena pulled back the covers and hopped into bed, taking the teddy bear off her pillow and clutching it tightly. She reached for the remote and pressed play. Then she leaned back and snuggled under the comforter, trying to focus on the tape, but not quite succeeding. It was Card Captor Sakura, an anime that'd become a big favorite of hers over the years. She'd already watched it many times before, so these episodes weren't new to her. Relena began to drift off to sleep. The pictures on the screen grew fuzzy and their voices sounded far away. 

"…give it to the person you love…" she heard one of the characters say, or something of that sort. Her eyes snapped open. She looked back at the TV, trying to recall what they were talking about. Then she remembered: teddy bears. Relena set her own down to prevent herself from dropping it. The person you love? Really? She'd never associated them with that before. She'd always seen hers as a kind of comfort when she was feeling lonely. It made her feel happy because it reminded her that… _Heero is somewhere out there._ Heero. She knew deep in her heart that she loved him, but she'd never believed he returned her feelings. _Did he…_ She shook her head. _He might not have associated it with that. It could've just been a coincidence. And I never heard about this before. It could possibly be a Japanese tradition and Heero… is Japanese. No. It's impossible. _She hugged the bear close to her, wishing it were him. Did he love her? She hoped so. But she didn't know how she could find out, unless he told her herself. And the only way that would happen was if he was there. She was about to get her wish. 

She stopped the tape and rewound it, too caught up in her thoughts to watch it. A light breeze blew in through her window. She heard faint footsteps on the pavement. She peeked outside and saw a dark shadow moving in the night. She stuck her head outside the window to investigate. Standing there with his back to her was none other than Heero himself. Both excited and nervous at the same time, she called his name to get his attention, trying not to alert the rest of the household of his presence. She certainly didn't want her brother to know. 

He kept his eyes on the ground, not hearing her at all. Without thinking, she flung her bear out the window, which bounced off his head. He looked at it in surprise and picked it off the ground, dusting off the dirt and leaves. Then he looked upward at her. 

"What are you doing here?" She hissed, hoping she was loud enough to hear him. 

Heero shrugged. "Visiting you," he replied. "Can I come up?"

Relena hesitated. "Okay, but be quiet. My brother will kill you if he knows you're here."

He nodded and scaled the two stories as easily as if he had springs on his feet. _Or used the Jump Card_, she thought wryly. "I meant for you to use the door."

He arched his eyebrow at her as if to say 'Why would I?' "You dropped this," he said, handing her back her teddy bear. 

"Thanks." She blushed sheepishly, taking it. "Is there any reason for this unexpected visit?"

"Not really." He pulled out the chair from under her desk and sat on it backwards. "I was just in the neighborhood and figured I'd stop by."

She gave him a look. "How nice of you." She sat back on her bed, waiting for him to give the real reason for his visit. A new mission, perhaps. Some unexpected threat on her life. But none came. She fiddled with the bear's bow tie, uncertain of how to begin, wondering if asking him wasn't the way to go. 

"Actually, I'm kinda glad you're here."   
"Oh, and why is that?" Heero wasn't very surprised. She usually was glad to see him, why would this time be any different?

"I… I wanted to ask you something. About this bear… why you gave it to me…" Her voice trailed off and her eyes left him to glance at the tape, which she hadn't put away yet. 

"Oh," he said, understanding what she meant. 

Relena bit her lip. She knew it. She'd been right all along. And now she was just making a fool out of herself. 

"Well, yeah…" He turned away from her so she couldn't see him blush. 

Her jaw dropped. "Bet… you mean you…" she sputtered, suddenly forgetting how to put a sentence together. 

He nodded. "It took me awhile to figure it out myself, but I guess actions speak louder than words anyway." He gestured to the bear in her lap. "I never was that good at words to begin with." Relena smiled at him, knowing that was true. She shifted to the corner of the bed so that she was next to him. "Thank you. And… I do too." She leaned over and kissed him, dropping the teddy bear in the process. But he wasn't needed anymore. His message had been told. 


End file.
